


Sweet Treats

by Destielixer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Tumblr: letswritesherlock, challenge 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a boring afternoon. Sherlock is bored once again. John gives him a challenge to entertain him. Sherlock wants more than just some cook off. Johnlock. ONESHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Treats

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So this is my work that i submitted in the challenge over at letswritesherlock on tumblr. Just a little something i decided to do whilst taking a break from my Avengers/Pacific Rim competition story and also because i've made the cake (mentioned in the story) before and it is awesome!!! Sometimes it's so much easier to write something short. Anyway, enough rambling, the challenge was to: Write a fic that is exactly 1895 words long and ends with the word “obviously.” Here's my story, do read and leave me a comment! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Also, the recipe for the Popping Candy Chocolate Cake can be found on citrusandcandy.com This story is 100% fanmade for the fans by a fan.

“I’m bored,” Sherlock groaned from his chair near the fireplace.

_‘There he goes again,’_  John thought. This was Sherlock’s usual way of getting his attention.

“Bored…” he muttered again loud enough for John to hear. John looked up from his laptop to Sherlock, watching as the detective grabbed the shotgun and John heard the familiar ‘click’ of the fitting of a cartridge into the gun.

‘ _Oh god.’_  

Sherlock would soon be firing bullets at the smiley on the wall above him if John didn’t stop him.

“I’ll ease your boredom,” John said, stifling a sigh.

Sherlock raised a brow at that, “How?” he asked looking at him, a cheeky little grin on his lips.

“Not like that,” John muttered, grabbing a cushion from his side and throwing the cushion at Sherlock, his cheeks flushing at the comment the detective had made. 

Sherlock caught the cushion, looking to him now, “Alright. Then tell me how?”

“We’re going to make something,” John said, finding the recipe and setting his laptop down on the table turning it so that Sherlock could see, “Popping candy chocolate cake, that’s what we’ll make,” he stated. John had after all been intending to make them today. He already had the popping candy base in the fridge, so it would make it all the easier for them. 

“What?” 

Curious, Sherlock moved to kneel by the table, hugging the cushion to him as he took a look at the recipe. 

John rolled his eyes, as he took in the little pouty face that Sherlock was making at him, his head resting on the top of the cushion, “Well it’s a cake. Sort of, it’s more like a cream based cake. It’s really easy to make.”

Sherlock raised a brow at him as though asking, ‘How is that going to keep me entertained?’

“It’s going to be a competition, okay?” John said getting up now as he went to pull on his jacket, “We’ll both make the same thing and then we’ll have a taste test,” he shrugged, “it’s just a little something to ease your boredom…so are you coming?”

Clearly he was going to lose at this, but Sherlock decided to indulge in John’s idea anyway. He dropped the cushion back onto the couch, pulled on his coat and tied his scarf before he followed John out of the apartment. If he played his cards right, he just might get some other rewards, besides John’s cooking.

They headed down to the M&S outlet that was near their apartment, just a few blocks down the street. It took them awhile before they got all the ingredients that they needed before they were headed back home once more.

* * *

Once they were back in their apartment, Sherlock took the bags from John, placing them on the floor near the kitchen table. He took off his scarf and shrugged out of his coat, hanging it up next to John’s jacket now. He began setting up the ingredients in the kitchen now, clearing all his experiments and notes from the kitchen table.

He looked over to John who was printing out the recipe for the both of them and putting it in a clear file and Sherlock smiled. The detective loved how John could be so easily entertained by such a task as making a cake. John’s simplicity matched his sophistication like the yin to his yang. Sherlock could see how John was in many ways his perfect other half.

John walked back over to the kitchen area now, taking his apron off the hook in the kitchen.

“Okay so, here’s your recipe,” John slid the clear file with Sherlock’s copy of the recipe across the table, “preparing it won’t take long since we’re just making the mousse and the glaze. But we’ll need to let it set later which will take awhile.”

“I’m still going to have to wait then? I’ll be bored,” Sherlock muttered, his eyes scanning through the instructions on the sheet of paper.

“Well you’re not bored now are you?” John asked as he took out the popping candy base from the fridge, setting it on the table.

Sherlock shook his head, “Not quite,” he did like how John looked in an apron, looking all homely and warm.

“Good. Now let’s start.”

Things fell silent as the two got down to business. John decided to let Sherlock have a head start. So he went about organizing the ingredients on his half of the table until Sherlock decided to start on the mousse. John started on the chocolate glaze first, chopping the dark chocolate into cubes before melting it. Then he caramelized the sugar before he started on the cocoa and coffee mix. 

Once he was done he slowly added them together one by one. Stirring in the chocolate and watching as it melted, the glaze starting to form now. It was a dark creamy mixture.

Sherlock turned from the stove now, dipping a finger into John’s glaze, as he tasted it.

“Sherlock!” John scolded smacking the detective lightly on his arm, “It’s not ready yet.”

“I’m hungry,” Sherlock murmured, staring at him the innuendo in his gaze making John blush.

“Well be patient,” John said as he reached for the saucepan and metal bowl now, “I just might reward you later,” he murmured as he brushed past Sherlock. 

Sherlock stared after John, a smirk on his lips as he added the cream and began to whip it. He stared at the instructions, ‘Do not over whip’, it read. He had completely no idea as to what over whipped cream would be like. He was a detective not a baker. Then he added the chocolate to the mixture and folded it in creating a nice chocolaty brown mousse.

He then proceeded to make the glaze after which, Sherlock took the round chocolate mold and started adding the popping candy base, pressing it down before he added in a thick layer of the chocolate mousse. Finally he topped it with the chocolate glaze and marking his place he placed it in the refrigerator. 

“Someone finished early,” John said as he flattened the popping candy base now, adding in the chocolate mousse after. 

“It was relatively easy,” Sherlock said, as he took a seat at the table, watching John as the doctor poured in the chocolate glaze, filling it right to the top of the rounded mould.

John laughed, “Looks like you’ve acquired a new skill,” he said, making a mark on his plate before he proceeded to place the cake in the refrigerator.

“Now it’s time to wash up,” John said turning to face the mess that was the kitchen.

“We could just call Mrs. Hudson,” Sherlock muttered he didn’t like to do dishes.

“Certainly not, come on Sherlock,” John said, dragging Sherlock out of the chair and to the sink now, “You can bring me the plates, I’ll wash them and you can do the drying.”

Sherlock groaned in protest but he began collecting the cooking utensils that they’d used, clearing the remains into the bin before he passed them to John who still had his apron on and had begun to wash the plates now. He stood beside John, with a cloth, taking the first of the dripping wet crockery from him as he went through the motions of drying them and storing them in the cupboards. 

“It was fun,” Sherlock admitted, placing the bowl into the cupboard.

John smiled, a warm feeling spreading in his chest. Sherlock was always so sweet to him, if only other people knew that, “I know. I could tell. I thought you’d like it that’s why I suggested it anyway.”

Sherlock chuckled, “You just didn’t want me putting holes in the wall again.”

“Yes. It’s noisy and it’s irritating and we’ll need to patch up the wall again only to let you shoot to destroy it once more.”

“You should try it. It’s therapeutic and it doesn’t hurt anyone,” Sherlock said, keeping the saucepan in the cupboard and closing it.

“I don’t see how noise is therapeutic Sherlock,” John muttered giving him an irritated sideways glance.

Sherlock leaned in now, resting his chin on John’s shoulder as he whispered in his ear, “Maybe a different sort of noise is therapeutic to you?”

John made a soft little strangled noise as he squirmed away from Sherlock, “Are your hormones really active today Sherlock?”

He chuckled, “When you’re around yes,” he said kissing John on the cheek softly.

John smiled again handing the last plate to Sherlock who dried it and set it on the rack.

By the time two hours had passed Sherlock and John were back in the kitchen again. John took out the two plates from the refrigerator and set them down on the table before he went to get two spoons. He heated up a palette knife and cut the cake out of the mould.

“Well tasting time,” John said as he gave one spoon to Sherlock, “Yours first.”

John took a scoop of Sherlock’s version of the popping candy chocolate cake, putting it in his mouth the same time that Sherlock did so. The mousse was lumpy; he’d over whipped it, which was a small mistake. But as soon as the taste set in John shuddered, it had an overwhelming saltiness over the taste of the glaze.

John swallowed the mixture looking to Sherlock who had just about the same expression as him, “Sherlock what did you do?”

“I think I must’ve added a little too much salt,” Sherlock muttered, pouring himself a glass of water and drinking from it before he poured another and gave it to John.  

“A little is an understatement…”

Sherlock shrugged, he was glad he’d gotten the glaze right anyway. He moved to stand behind John now as he scooped a portion of John’s cake and took a bite of it. The chocolate was rich and velvety on his tongue. The fusion of the sweet mousse and the bittersweet glaze along with the popping candy tasted like heaven. It was wonderful. John was such a great cook. 

“Well?” John asked, turning his head and looking to Sherlock. John too had taken a bite of his own work and he realized that the glaze was just a tad bit too watery and sweet. The mousse was all right though.

“It’s…like…sex…” Sherlock murmured in John’s ear as he licked the spoon clean from any remnants of the cake before he reached for another scoop of the cake.

John laughed, turning in Sherlock’s arms so that they were chest to chest, as he placed his arms around Sherlock’s neck, “You can stop with your hints you know,” John said as he smiled, tiptoeing, he pulled the detective in for a well deserved kiss. Their tongues met and danced amidst the bittersweet taste of the popping candy chocolate cake and John savored the taste of it on Sherlock’s tongue. 

_‘Maybe we should do this more often,’_  he thought to himself now as they pulled away, breathless, forehead resting against each others as he stared up into Sherlock’s blue grey eyes, “I think we can conclude who won this little competition right?” John asked, seeing the detective’s eyes darken as he pulled him in for another kiss. 

Sherlock had gotten exactly what he wanted and as they kissed, he whispered into John’s lips, “Me, obviously.” 


End file.
